Lana and the Jigglypuff
by LastScorpion
Summary: The first drabble in this was from a wednesday100, probably the same one that produced Pokeville.  The last bit was for a taxfic challenge.  No one can make me stop believing that Lana Lang and a Jigglypuff are living happily ever after in Paris!
1. Chapter 1

Time to Accept the Inevitable (aka Puffy Pink Death)

* * *

><p>Gotham International Airport was dark and dull. Lana had been there for hours, and she had hours to wait for her Paris flight.<p>

No one was paying her the slightest attention.

Suddenly she noticed a round, pink creature walking purposefully through the airport. "Aren't you cute!" she said, picking it up and cuddling it.

"Jiggly?" the thing responded.

When Lana's flight was finally called, she couldn't bear to leave the pink thing behind. "Here. Hide in my purse!"

During the flight, the Jigglypuff got bored and started singing cheerfully. Everyone fell asleep, including the pilots, and the plane crashed.

Darn.

_Disclaimer: I do not encourage hiding anything in your bag when getting on an airplane. Look what happened to poor Lana!_


	2. Chapter 2

Just to be difficult, let's see how many we can do without killing her off...

* * *

><p>Meowmie wrote this one, all by herself! It follows the Darn drabble from last week making the title Puffy Pink Death a lie. The Jigglypuff here is the one from Magical Pokemon Journey rather than the one from the TV show the comic book one cooks all the time, badly, and causes lots of explosions (which would fit right in with Smallville.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Jiggly?" asked Jigglypuff, keeping Lana from sinking.<p>

"You saved me!" Lana exclaimed, hugging the cute, floating, pink Pokemon.

Jigglypuff pulled Lana to shore, and they went to look around.

"Jig-jiggly!" Jigglypuff pointed at a sign in a bakery window.

"Help Wanted," Lana read. "Do you cook, Jiggly?"

Jigglypuff nodded emphatically and happily entered. Lana followed and went up to the cashier.

"Hello," she chirped, nodding cutely. "We want a job."

"Do you have any experience?" he asked.

"I ran a coffee shop once."

"That's good enough."

Lana and Jigglypuff cooked there happily for years, and eventually stopped blowing things up.


	3. Chapter 3

IMO, Smallville season finales always make more sense when you cross them over with Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Nobody can stop me if I choose to believe that the real Lana Lang stayed in Paris, running a bakery with a Jigglypuff, and that this black-clad witch-inhabited, sleeping-with-aliens girl is an impostor.<p>

* * *

><p>Lana began to clean up the bake-shop. Jigglypuff was already setting the dough to rise for tomorrow morning's bread.<p>

"Ooh! A _Daily Planet_! I haven't seen a newspaper from Kansas for a long time!" Lana settled down to read.

"They're rioting in Metropolis! Omigosh! That girl looks just like me! The caption says 'Lex Luthor and Lana Lang Declare Earth Belongs to Them'!"

"Jiggly?" asked her little round business-partner, dusting the flour from its hands.

"An impostor! How duplicitous! Round up the gang, Jigglypuff! We're going to Kansas!"

(The next week's headlines read "Lana Lang and Pokemon Stop Alien Conquest.")


	4. Chapter 4

Lana and the Jigglypuff in Paris do their taxes  
>For Celli's taxfic challenge<br>By LastScorpion

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Crossover of Smallville&amp;Pokemon.<p>

* * *

><p>The cheerful little cloche over the door jingled, and Lana looked up from her sketch to greet the customer. Except he wasn't a customer.<p>

"Mademoiselle Lang?" inquired the official-looking mustachioed gentleman.

Lana blinked and nodded at him. "Yes?"

"And you are in the business of this boulangerie with a Mademoiselle Puff?"

Lana blinked some more, and tilted her head. "Um," she began.

The Jigglypuff toddled out from the kitchen, wiping her tiny hands on her little pink apron. "Jiggly?" she asked.

Lana looked blankly at her Pokemon partner.

"I am the tax man," their visitor declared.

Lana's eyes grew big and round. So did the Jigglypuff's. Oh, no! They'd been running their bakery for two years! How could they have forgotten to pay their taxes?

Lana and the Jigglypuff looked at each other desperately. The Jigglypuff drew a deep breath, and Lana clapped her hands over her ears.

"Jigglypuff, jigglyyyyy, jigglypuff, jiggly, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, jiggly," the Jigglypuff sang sweetly.

The tax collector fell to the floor, unconscious.

Lana rushed to turn their door sign over to ferme. "Omigosh!" she exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

"Jiggly jig! Jiggly jig!" the Jigglypuff declared, scurrying into the back room to get all their receipts.

"Yes, of course! You re absolutely right!" Lana hurried to get a calculator and some pens.

Several hours passed, during which Lana taught herself the fiendishly complex French small-business tax code, and the Jigglypuff made coffee and sandwiches and ran out to the nearby copy shop several times.

Finally, they were ready.

"Oh, Monsieur! I am desolated that you should have been taken ill in our establishment!" Lana cried, batting her big brown eyes at the government official. Yeah, that'd do it. He was starting to fall in love with her for no good reason, and it was about time, too. She gazed imploringly at him, and handed him another plate of madeleines.

"I have never experienced such a thing. It must have been the heat of the day."

"I'm certain you are correct," Lana murmured. "Another cafe au lait?"

"Merci," the tax man said. Jigglypuff brought him a cup. He paged through the tax forms that they d hastily assembled while he was asleep. "It is as well that you have maintained your own copies of these forms. The originals never arrived at the offices of government."

"Oh, no!" Lana exclaimed soulfully. She tilted her head and made her eyes fill with tears. "Possibly I used the incorrect postage." She sniffed delicately. "Must I go to prison?"

"Jigglypuff!" the Jigglypuff implored.

"Non, non, of course not," the tax collector reassured Lana, stroking her hand. (Score! Lana thought.) "We will simply make a copy of your copy of the forms, and I will take it into the office with me. You will write a second cheque, to replace the one that was lost in the post. Et voila! You are a business in good standing with the government again!"

"Oh, **thank** you!" Lana breathed worshipfully, eyes shining with trust and admiration.

"Jig jiggly puff!" the Jigglypuff chimed in.

He chuckled manfully. "I am a public servant, am I not?"

After everything was settled, and the shop had been re-opened, and the tax collector had gone on his way, Lana sank gratefully onto a pouffe. Her pokemon flopped at her feet.

"That was a close one!"

"Jiggly jig!"


End file.
